What's Around the Corner?
by Jellyrolls
Summary: After Rachel leaves the loft, Kurt's life turns into chaos. Will his friendships with Rachel and Santana survive their fight? Will his relationship with Blaine survive another bump in time? And what happens next with his band? And could someone from his past pop back into his life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kurt watched in shock and sadness as Rachel walked out of the loft after her argument with Santana. Though it seemed like they had been living together well over a year, he couldn't believe that she was walking out of the loft that they had shared for just eight months.

"I can't believe she left," Kurt said, as he watched the door wishing that Rachel would have a change of heart and come right back.

"Good riddance," Santana snapped. "It looks like it's just you and me, Lady Hummel. It's going to be nice to finally have some space of my own instead of sleeping on that lumpy old futon in the living room. I hope she left some clean sheets." She started to walk towards Rachel's section of the loft.

"Hey, Santana, don't be so quick to take over her space. She's going to come back. I know she will. This is something you and Rachel are going to have to work out. You're going to be working together. You can't be at each other's throats."

Santana laughed and said, "That sneaky little bitch is probably already on the phone with Rupert trying to get me fired. This isn't going to blow over, Kurt. Just when I thought we were all becoming friends, she has to act all crazy diva again."

"You're both being unreasonable, Santana. You should have told her you were auditioning to be her understudy. You can stay in Rachel's room tonight, but really, Santana, you and Rachel are going to have to sit down and work this out."

"There is nothing to work out, Kurt. I have done nothing wrong, Prancy. You and I are the only roomies now. I'm going to go start scrubbing the Rachel stench out of my new room." She stormed out of her room.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Girls."

Kurt fixed himself a cup of warm milk, and went into his room. It was almost time for his regular Skype date with Blaine, and there was so much he had to tell Blaine. As he placed his cup down on the nightstand, he couldn't believe what an eventful two days it had been. He was thrilled that he had a mature conversation with Elliot and realized that Elliot wasn't a threat to take over Pamela Lansbury. He was so excited that he and Elliot were bonding as friends over their shared love for performing, and he was excited to finally have another guy who he could hang out with. Kurt couldn't wait to tell Blaine that he was right—Kurt had been overreacting about Elliot's intentions with the band.

Kurt also wanted to talk to Blaine about the whole Rachel/Santana situation. They had been getting along so well since Kurt and Rachel invited Santana to officially move into the loft. Though it had been less than two months since Santana officially moved it, it seemed like they had been living together happily as friends for a year. He was hoping Rachel and Santana would both realize that they both were a little wrong in their argument, and make up.

When he connected with Blaine on Skype, Kurt said, "Hi, honey. I have so much to tell you. You aren't going to believe what is going on with Rachel and Santana, and I worked things…"

Blaine interrupted Kurt, "Are you sleeping with Elliot?"

Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's question. "Where is this coming from? What would ever give you that idea? We're engaged."

"And just what does being engaged mean to you? I saw the picture of you and Elliot that you posted on Facebook, Kurt. You let Elliot kiss you, and that's cheating."

"Please tell me you're joking, Blaine. You think a friendly peck on the cheek for a selfie was cheating?"

Blaine held up a printed copy of the selfie. "You were alone in your apartment with another man. He kissed you. You cheated on me with Elliot, just like you did last year with that Chandler guy. Did you lead Elliot into your bed after that picture was taken?"

Kurt shook his head in shock. "Are you seriously accusing me of cheating, Blaine? And bringing up some goofy texts I sent to some guy a year ago? It was a harmless picture. Do you really think I would have posted it on Facebook if there was something going on with Elliot?"

"Maybe you want to get caught, Kurt. Maybe you want to hurt me."

"I can't believe you think that, Blaine," Kurt snapped. "I forgave you for cheating on me. I know what it feels like to hear that your boyfriend cheated on you, and I would never do something that would make you feel that way. I put that behind us, and I have worked on starting to trust you again, and you question my trust? I am wearing your ring." Kurt held up his hand to the camera so Blaine could see the ring.

"And just what does that mean to you? You wouldn't let another guy kiss you if that ring meant anything to you. I don't want you seeing Elliot anymore."

Kurt sighed in exasperation. "Are you kidding me, Blaine? It was a peck on the cheek. I am in a band with Elliot. We're just friends. You have nothing to worry about."

"I have nothing to worry about because you will never see him again. We're getting married, Kurt, and I'm telling you that you can't see him anymore."

"You're being totally irrational, Blaine," Kurt said. "We're getting married, Blaine. I'm wearing your ring, so you know I am committed to you. I love you, Blaine, but this jealousy has got to stop. A marriage will never work if you question every other gay guy that I encounter."

"Maybe you have to stop letting other guys kiss you, and stop giving me reasons to be jealous."

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "I can't have this conversation with you again, Blaine. I just can't talk to you when you are being this irrational. I think you need to take a step back and think about what you are saying here, Blaine."

"I damn well know what I'm saying, Kurt," Blaine shouted. "This is the second time you're cheating on me. I am telling you that I want you to kick Elliot out of the band and never see him again." He slammed his hand down loudly on the desk.

"You need to calm down, Blaine. I am not going to continue this conversation with you yelling at me and being this angry. That's now how a relationship should work, Blaine. We can discuss this like mature adults when you are have calmed down. I'm disconnecting now. Good night, Blaine."

Blaine shouted, "Don't you dare hang up on me, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt disconnected the Skype session, and his iPhone started ringing within a few seconds. He looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Blaine calling, so he silenced the ringer. There was no way he was going to let Blaine yell at him. Blaine was being completely irrational and childlike, and Kurt wasn't going to let Blaine scream at him and issue ultimatums.

Kurt got out of bed, and started to walk towards Rachel's room, knowing that he could vent and talk it through with his best friend. But as soon as he put his feet on the floor, Kurt remembered that Rachel had left the loft. He couldn't talk to his best friend about it.

Kurt plopped back on to the bed as his eyes welled with tears. Though Santana was in the loft, for the first time in a long time, Kurt felt alone. His best friend had just walked out of the loft they shared. His beloved father was hundreds of miles away, and though it seemed like months had passed, he was still hurting from the pain of the sudden loss of his brother Finn less than eight weeks earlier.

Kurt briefly thought about calling Elliot to discuss the problem, but realized that his friendship with Elliot was only just beginning. They really weren't close enough to share relationship issues. He couldn't discuss this with Elliot when Blaine viewed Elliot as being the catalyst to the argument.

Kurt reached under the bed for the case holding the one true friend in his life who had never hurt him, his boyfriend pillow Bruce. Kurt hadn't needed to feel Bruce's strong supportive arm around him in a while, but after arguing with Blaine and watching Rachel leave the loft, he felt like he needed the comfort as he tried to fall asleep. He was hoping that he would be able to work things out with Rachel and Blaine the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a night of broken sleep, Kurt woke up wrapped around Bruce the next morning. Glancing at the clock, he realized that he had slept through his first class of the day, and wouldn't make it to the next class either. As he stretched and sat up in bed, he heard Santana talking to someone in the kitchen. He jumped out of bed, hoping that Rachel had a change of heart and returned to the loft to work things out with Santana. As he ran towards the kitchen, he called out, "Is Rachel back?" He stopped short when he saw Elliot sitting at the table with Santana.

"No, the dwarf isn't back, Lady Hummel," Santana said. "She won't be bringing her midget feet back to the loft anymore. She's staying with our buddy Starchild. She's his problem now. She sent him to fetch some of the crap she left behind last night."

Kurt sat down at the table, and said, "Can you stop with the name calling, Santana? We're all supposed to be friends. Rachel may be a bit difficult at times, but she's not a problem. She's gonna come back."

Santana reached over and patted Kurt's cheek. "Poor delusional, Lady Hummel. The dwarf has your wrapped around her baby monkey fingers."

"Just drop it, Santana," Kurt snapped, as he slapped his hand against the table.

"Someone's PMSing," Santana said, with a snicker.

"Lay off him, Santana," Elliot said. "Are you all right, Kurt? You seem a bit off."

Kurt took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself as he felt his eyes fill with tears. "It's just been a rough couple of days. There's a lot going on."

Santana rolled her eyes at Kurt, and said, "Here come the waterworks again. The dwarf isn't worth your tears, Prancy."

Elliot glared at Santana, and said, "Just stop, Santana. Kurt, what's going on? Are you really this upset about Rachel?"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems, Elliot."

Elliot reached across the table and put his hand on top of Kurt's. "We're friends, Kurt. I don't want to pry into something that isn't my business, but I am here for you if you need to vent or talk something through"

Kurt smiled a small sad smile at Elliot, and said, "Thanks, Elliot. I got in an argument with my fiancé last night after Rachel left. I just feel like my world is on the edge right now between what's going on with Rachel and the argument with Blaine."

"What did you do to piss off America's Sweetheart now, Prancy? Did you forget to send him money to buy hair gel?"

Kurt glared at Santana, and asked, "Are you even capable of having a conversation without being a bitch, Santana?"

"I don't know why you put up with Blanderson, Kurt. Dippity Dew Head is a bore. Listening to him screech his way through a song makes my ears bleed. You can do so much better than him."

"Don't talk about my fiancé that way, Santana."

"You are so clueless, Kurt. You are whipped when it comes to Captain Hair Gel. You just let him walk all over you. He manipulates and controls you and you are just too blind to realize it."

Kurt shouted, "Stop, Santana."

"No, you need to hear this. Do you know what Dippity Dew Head was doing in the months between when he cheated on you and when he proposed to you? Do you know what he was doing while you were heartbroken over the breakup, and so depressed you were watching the Notebook and popping Ambien every night? Do you know what he was doing while you were so crushed that you couldn't even get past first base with Dr. Who?"

Kurt turned to start walking out of the room, but Santana grabbed him and spun him around to face her. She said, "You are going to listen to this, Kurt. While you were pining away over your lost love, Dippity Dew Head was pining over Sam Evans."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true, Kurt. Britt told me, and Tina confirmed it. While you were here in NY trying and not succeeding to get over Blaine, Blaine was in Lima wanting to hook up with Sam. When you were having your little sword fight with Blaine in the Lima Holiday Inn the night of Mr. Schue's wedding, Blaine was in the middle of months of dreaming about having a sword fight with someone else's little sword.

"And when you were crying over remembering that 'Come What May' was going to be your wedding song with Bland, he was singing love songs to and with Trouty Mouth and checking out his abs in the boys locker room. Britt told me that he sang 'Against the Odds' in class, and told everyone he was broken up about you, but everyone knows he was singing it to his unrequited love Sam.

"I don't know why Bland was interested in Sam. He's dumber than a bag of rocks. You'd think Trouty Mouth would be a good kisser with those big lips, but believe me, he is not. It was like kissing a suction cup, but then again, maybe that's what Dippity Dew Head needs."

"Just shut the hell up, Santana."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Lady Hummel?"

Kurt pulled away from Santana and ran to his room.

"You just couldn't let up, could you, Santana?" Elliot asked. "By my calculations, Kurt is just about the only friend you have left in New York right now, and you have to do this to him?"

"He needed to hear that."

"You didn't have to be such a bitch about it." Elliot walked over to Kurt's room and knocked on the wall. He said, "Hey, Kurt, are you OK?"

Kurt sniffled and said, "No. Not really."

"Can I come in and talk to you?"

"Yes."

Elliot pulled the curtain aside, and saw Kurt sitting on the bed with his iPhone in his hand. He sat down next to Kurt, and said, "I don't want to pry, but if you want to talk about this, I'm here for you, man. Or if you just want to be alone, tell me to go away."

"I feel like I'm suffocating in this apartment right now. I just need to not be here right now. I need to not be near Santana."

"Let's go for a walk, or a cup of coffee at the bakery down the street. I'll buy you a scone, and we can talk if you want to talk, or we can just sit in silence while you gather your thoughts. Whatever you need, I'm here for you man."

Kurt smiled weakly at Elliot, and said, "OK. Thanks, Elliot."

"Throw some clothes on. I'll be in the kitchen." He walked into the kitchen.

"Is Prancy shedding more tears for Bland Blanderson again?" Santana asked as Elliot slid into a seat at the table.

"Really, Santana, why don't you just drop it? Kurt has a lot going on now, and he doesn't need to take crap for you in his home."

"If you were smart, Starchild, you would run as far from this loft as you can. There's a never ending stream of drama dating back to our high school days around here."

"You're the only one I see causing drama around here, Santana. You ran Rachel out of here yesterday, and now you are treating Kurt like this? Seems to me that you need to evaluate what it means to be a friend to someone and start treating your friends better."

Santana snapped, "Go to hell, Starchild," as she stomped her way into Rachel's old room.

Elliot sat at the table checking a string of text messages from Rachel asking him to do several errands for her on his way back to his apartment. He looked up from his phone when he heard Kurt's footsteps in the kitchen. "Rachel is a bit high maintenance. She's sent me four texts since I left the apartment asking me to do some errands." As if on cue, Elliot's phone buzzed again. He glanced at the phone and said, "Make that five. She wants me to 'fetch' her drying cleaning as well," as he made quote marks with his fingers.

"Rachel can be a bit crazy when the diva goes to her head, but I love her anyways," Kurt said with a smile. "I really hope she comes back today. I really would like to talk to her."

Elliot stood up and said, "That's enough about Rachel. Let's go get a scone and a cappuccino at the bakery."

They started to walk to the bakery in silence. Kurt was grateful for Elliot's companionship while he collected his thoughts about the argument he had with Blaine the previous night, and the information about Blaine's crush on Sam. It was nice have someone just be there to support him rather than have someone turn the focus to their issues the way Rachel and Blaine often did when Kurt tried to talk through problems with them.

After picking up their coffee and scones, Kurt and Elliott found a park bench, and sipped their coffee and nibbled on their scones in silence.

Finally breaking the silence, Kurt said, "I tried calling Blaine, but it went right into voicemail."

"Do you think he cheated on you with this Sam guy?"

"No, he didn't. Sam's not gay."

"Well, that's a good thing at least."

"I still have trust issues with Blaine. Right after I moved to New York last fall, Blaine cheated on me with some random guy he met through facebook. He encouraged me to make the move to New York, even though I didn't have a job or school to go to. I was gone just a couple of weeks before he slept with someone else. He told me that he did it because he needed me and I wasn't there. He's the one who told me to go, and he couldn't keep it in his pants for three weeks."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. That must have been difficult for you."

Kurt looked up at a bird chirping in a tree as he gathered his thought about the months that he had been broken up from Blaine, collecting his thoughts and thinking about how much of that he wanted to share with Elliot. "It was. I was a mess. For weeks, I could barely sleep or eat. I felt like I was dying inside. For months afterwards, my confidence and self-esteem were completely shot.

"Being betrayed by the person you love and trust more than just about anyone was one of the worst things I've ever felt—and trust me, Elliot, I have had more difficult things to deal with than most guys my age. I put so much faith and trust in Blaine, and he shattered it." He felt the tears begin to roll down his cheek.

Elliot reached into his bag, pulled out a package of tissues, and handed it to Kurt. "Wow. I'm sorry that happened to you, Kurt. I can't imagine how that crushed you."

"I guess I always just assumed that Blaine was just as unhappy and devastated as I was. I never imagined that he spent the time we were broken up crushing on our straight friend. I missed him every day we were broken up, and I just assumed he missed me too, but now it seems he didn't give me a second thought when we were apart."

"Are you going to try to work things out with him?"

"I hope so. He was being so irrational when we were skyping last night. It is impossible to communicate with him when he gets whiny. And now it looks like he's giving me the silent treatment."

"He'll come around, Kurt. You aren't the type of guy that people let go of."

"Thanks for listening, Elliot."

"No problem, Kurt. Why don't we head back to the loft? My phone has been vibrating the entire time we have been sitting here. I suspect that Rachel is anxious for me to do her errands."

Kurt laughed, and said, "I'm sorry you're dealing with that, Elliot."

"I'll deal with her for a few days, but when she sorts things out with Santana, she's all yours again."

"Deal," Kurt said with a smile.

They walked back to the loft, and gathered the things Rachel asked Elliot to pick up. Kurt walked Elliot to the front door of the building. He hugged Elliot, and said, "Thanks again for listening, Elliot."

"Anytime, Kurt. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Elliot."

Kurt watched Elliot walk towards the subway. What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one watching.


End file.
